yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 10: Family Feud.....literally
Jina.jpg|Jin Frank Castle.jpg Largesss.gif|Hope and Benny Claire.jpg|Claire Jin and Cas.gif|Cast Rockstar Gadget.jpg|Gadget " My name? It's Hope... Hope Alexander! "But MOM!" Yelled out Hope looking towards his mother as they walked down the busy streets, Hope is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, Hope has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Hope's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his master. "Enough Hope I already called your father and were meeting him right now!" Sara said pulling by his ear, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mom cut it out your killing me here!" Being pulled by his ear Hope felt Benny pawing at his hair with a devilish smile " Come on Hope lets see our daddy!" As they reached the door to Jin's house Hope finally freeing from his mother gasp noticed something odd. This place felt pure it felt like one of the shrines he would train in and as Hope looked around he wouldn't see any homeless or any sign of issues on these streets where Jin lived. *Knock*Knock*Knock* As Hope mother knocked on the door Jin would open his door noticing the young boy with Sara as he placed a hand behind his head scarcthing it lightly. " Sooo You wasn't lying.. He's really mine?" As Jin spoke Sara sent a furious punch towards Jin as she started yelling her head getting all chibi like (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qVMJrMiV4U)" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASNT LYING JIN-KUN I SWEAR IF YOU WASNT THE FATHER I WOULD KILL YOU WERE YOU STAND!" "Please Please Sara stop I was only joking." Looking at the two Hope and Benny looked at each other as he said " Yup.. That's our dad Hope.. He gets his butt kicked just like you." Hearing Benny Hope got in rage as he shouted " WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN HUH! WHY I OUTTA KICK YOUR PUSSY CAT ASS RIGHT NOW"As the group began to argue outside Claire Jin's wife would come out with a smile as she said " How about you guys come inside" As Claire spoke everyone was too busy fighting to hear her a vein popping in the side of her head as she sent kicks and punches in every direction giving everyone a pound before dragging inside the house like so tumblr_inline_n52uqz3PR91s8fa1r.gif -Moments later- " So your a Priest too huh Jin?" Hearing his son Jin nodded holding his son Thor in his arms before saying " Yes I am, Inside me I hold Micheal, Hey Micheal why don't you say hello to the kid?" : Sighs* Why must you bring me into this huh?": Keyo began to chuckle hearing Micheal as he flew towards Jin's lap playing with little Thor. " Awh look at him Hope he's cute, Who a cute little brother you are, you are.. Only if good gene's ran in your family, maybe you would of looked good Hope." : WHAT WAS THAT!*POW* Hearing Benny Claire sent a furious punch towards his head knocking him back. Hope tried not to make eye contact with Jin he was too upset and angry, " Mom can we go now, we saw him!" "Hope.." Jin said as Hope turned Jin would shake his head as he spoke " Listen I know you might hate me and to be honest I don't blame you, I would hate me. Back when me and your mom was young I was taken over by an Oni the Moon god himself that night I had with your mom was taken from my mind when my master took him out of me. I wish i would of known I would of raised you but it's not took late. Let me teach you.. Can I at least get a shot at being your dad?" Hearing his father Hope bit his lip as the room got quite, " No! I cant I just cant!" Hope stood flipping the table that was near causing his mother and Benny to back away. " THOSE ARE JUST YOUR LAME AS EXCUSES THAT NIGHT MIGHT OF BEEN ERASED FROM YOUR MIND BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE OTHERS?! HUH YAH GREW UP WITH EACH OTHER AND ONCE YOU GET SOME POWERS YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HER AND TO MAKE IT EVEN WORST YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME!" Racing out the house tears began to fall from Hope's face, " HOPE!" Jin yelled before placing Thor down and racing after his first born, As Jin caught up to him he grabbed his shoulder " Wait Hope let me *BAM*" Before Jin could even get a word out Hope sent a vicious blow to the face of Jin sending him into a car. " DON'T TOUCH ME!" As Jin stood from the blow he felt his jaw as he snap it back in place " I have to say that was a good punch..But you need to be stronger if your going to be a Priest." Those words filling inside Hope's head how dared he, a person who didn't even raise him trying to teach him, Jin of all people this set Hope off as he raced towards Jin, his hands busting with fire. Coming outside was Hope, Claire and Sara watching as Hope sent three furious punches towards Jin landing all three, but as Hope was punching him Jin spoke " Like I said... You need to be stronger like this!" Once Jin spoke he sent his knee into Hope's gut knocking the air out of his body before saying " Because your my son doesn't mean im going to baby you. You need to learn!" Jin hands bursting with volts as he sent two punches towards Hope before knocking him back. " You think that will hold me back! IM ALL FIRED UP TAKE THIS!* WAIT!" Before Hope got a chance to do anything Benny flew in middle of Jin and Hope, looking at his other half Benny " Spoke. No more fighting Hope please.. Stop for me" Clutching his fist together Hope groaned in anger before walking off with his spirit pet. " Come on Benny!" Turning his back on his father Hope ran off vanishing into the city. " Shouldn't we go after him Jin." Sara said watching her only child race off, " No let him cool down he'll be okay give him time." Kirito_runs_to_the_next_town.png -Hours later- Pourched on top of a near by city was the Presit himself Jin Alexander wearing a long, black-purple and red coat with an falcon wing insignia sewn into both shoulders. This long jacket is blessed from the angel Micheal with makes it fire proof and bullet proof. Attach to the Jacket is a hoody that covers Jin's face, Under his open Jacket shows his bare chest with his cross hanging down to his chest. Also Jin wears black pants that holds crosses on the legs and boots. Jin also wears black straps around his arms. " Alright Cass give me the details, who are we dealing with.." Lets see he goes by the name of Frank... He's been taking some of our products , which is surpsing by the way anyway, he lives three floors under you." Clossing his mic Jin had some lend on his eyes which gave him X ray vission. "There you are..." Leaping down from the rooftop Jin would do a nose dive as he was falling he pressed his watch which caused him to pase down the three floors landing in front of the door. " Man I love my job.."///- Dropping his bag on the ground was Frank, rubbing his face it seemed he had a bust with the whole gang war, he walked into his bathroom before rubbing water in his face " Let...Go.." He began pacing around his mind fighting battles with himself he began to be lost into a daze until hearing someone at his door. He raced from the leaving room going out his window right as Jin busted the door down his eyes prieced on Frank right as Jin came towards the window his leg hit a trap mine that sent the whole building down and right as Jin felt the whole building on him he was left stunned in the area that cased for Franks escape. Families elsewhere - Other Places in the city- " Eh what do you know.. This city isnt that bad too bad I got to leave for some time to train." Was the words from Jackie Seriazawa his hair flowing in the cold winds. After his whole " Thing" with Kodi Jackie's been uneasy all of that was werid even the note he knew something was up with her but he couldnt put his finger on it. He needed to see her before he left the city though that was a face. Jackie was on top of the shrines behind him was his sister and brother tears forming in their eyes, this was the first time they seen their brother back since his death. Standing up Jackie opened his arms and began hugging them tighly, he knew something was wrong with both of them since his death, Velvet and Max felt dark their chi was feeling like him which was something that couldnt happen. Pushing them off Jackie would get down to a knee looking at them as he said " I dont know what you two are doing but you need to stop it! He looked at Velvet's neckless and felt the chi of the beast inside and the bad part that beast felt like Kodi. "Where you get that!" Trying to reach his sister quickly raced back 10 feet in a blink of an eye she gotten faster this was new. " NO! This is my power just like you have yours. You know what why do we have to fight Im just happy to see my brother alive cant I have that?" Jackie looked at his brother and sister before shaking his head " Alright... Fine lets have some family time." Jackie would put his arm over his sister and brother before walking outside of the shrines leading to the streets, wondering were to go, should they go eat? or go to the park? " Im hungry.." Max said looking down to the ground Velvet chuckled before nodding at Jackie " Lets go to Five guys." Leading them to five guys restaurant walking inside they were given a booth were they ordered. " So what shall we talk about big bros!" Velvet said drinking some of her water. " Oh well are you gonna tell us about your girlfriend Jackie.. That Kodi girl!" Jackie eyes winded as he chuckled " What are you talking about!" " We know bro, come on the shrines was turned into a parking lot after you too maaaaaaaddddee love with each other." Jackie turned red as he said " Your too young to know about that." " Max chuckled til his food came he was the first one to dig into his burger taking huge chucks. " MMMNPHH! YES BABY.." Max said digging into his food, Velvet smiled as she digged in second as Jackie lastly as they ate Jackie brought up Sector games. " Max you should train more. After we eat im going to teach you a new move same for you Velvet.." They both nodded as they enjoyed their meal as a famiy. -Hours later inside the training room- "Alright I want you to come at me Velvet with everything you got show me some of your power."Max stated as he got into his fighting style stance awaiting on Velvet's attack but the thing was once Velvet flicked her gem, Jackie know felt the full power of Velvet that dark enegry which was covering the whole area it was sick and it felt like it was a apart of Kodi for some reason he just didnt know why. *Pat*Pat*Pat* The sounds of Velvet footsteps as she raced towards her brother reaching him in seconds as she got within radius of Jackie she ducked and sent a furious kick to the chin of the oldest Serizawa which would send him flying upwards. "ACK!" The sounds of Jackie hard groan as his sister kicked him she was faster than the last time they met Velvet speed was just outmatching Jackie's as he was lost in his thoughts Velvet had appared above him holding her three bladed Scythe twisting her arms as she sent in crashing into Jackie's chest sending him flying backwards landing on his back. " Ah! Fuck life!" Jackie said rolling on the ground holding his blood chest, he knew holding back wasnt going to work here his sister was more stronger than he would even thought. His eyes glanced to his brother Max as he spoke " Time for you to join this too, This is going to be a free for all hope your all up for it." Max showed a small smirked as he liked the idea after what he did to Syl he wanted to test his new move and who's better to test it on than your own family. He stood before looking at his brother and sister seeing his sister summoing her sword he did the same holding his large buster sword with both of his hands, seeing this Velvet smiled looking at her brother sword she looked over to Jackie and said " Alright your turn do you have a sword?" Scarcthing the back of his head Jackie nodded as he said " Yeah it's right...HERE!" Jackie quickly twisted his body on the ground realsing a heavy wind wave from his legs which sent his sister flying backwards. Aang airbending.gif Before he was even able to do anything else his younger brother Max came from behind and sent the flat side of his sword into the back of Jackie which would cause him to tumble over the pain of the sword cause Jackie to earn a burise on his back. Right as Jackie turned around to his brother Max landed his own combo, This Combo start's off with Max sending a furious right jab to the jawline of his opponent his jab moving at a speed that his fist would appear as fleshy whips or blur. If this jab was connected Max would shatter the hinges of his opponents jaw Dislocating the disk within the Jaw which would cause his foe the out most of pain even to the point where they wouldn't even be able to form words. If this would hit Max would simultaneously lift his left leg aiming to hit an powerful side kick towards his foe's ribs the blow of this kick alone would knock the air out of his foe as the pressure of the kick if hit would crack the ribs of he or she body. " ACK! FUCK THIS NO!" As Max side kick landed Jackie gribbed his leg and swung Max into Velvet as she got back up senidng them crashing into the floor and once that happened Jackie compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, cuffing his hands and he sent the compressed air towards his two siblings sending an powerful wave as it connected Velvet and Max was sent futher into the ground feeling the pain of Jackie's move. " No more playing around.." Jackie said tearing his shirt now walking around with his bare chest, Velvet who stood leaving Max on the ground tore her shirt as well leaving herself in her bra this caused Jackie to cover his eyes " AH! WHAT THE HELL SIS I DONT WANT TO SEE THOSE BALLONS MOVING AROUND ACCCCKKK!!!" That was all she needed Jackie to let his guard down as Velvet would send 12 slashes towards her brother in seconds. 2 alternating left/right straight slashes 2 backwards slashes, a standard and reverse axe slash and 2 roundhouse swings, Once she sent six slashes her Axe quickly changed into an board sword in a matter of seconds as she then did the same amount of slashes as she did with the Axe and with the last hit she aimed to send Jackie down with an fiery slash. "HA!" As each of her hits were landing Jackie began to wrap his fist would compressed air so as each of her strikes landed on his hands it would start an explosive erruption causing Velvet to lose her weapon which was all Jackie needed as he sent an furious punch towards her Jaw. Slowly standing Max would watch his brother and sister go at it as he smiled " Alright... My turn.." Max would channel the light in the room making it very dark to the point where Velvet and Jackie couldnt see all they could do is feel Max's attacks hitting them, his sword slashing away at their body, as this was going on Velvet stood quite as she began to channel her chi. Queen Velvet.jpg " Let's rock!" Velvet yelled out her hair changing into an pure white color as her Chi was prodcuing light inside Max's darkness which was amazing, thanks to his sister's light Jackie was able to see Max charging at him causing him to raise a knee as he shattered his own brothers chin bones causing Jackie to grab on to his wasit and send him flying back once more. " Maybe you shoudl train more little brother!" Those words setting Max off as he began to drain the darkness from the room and into his left arm his arm began to grow a dark aura around it as he pointed it at Jackie "THAT'S IT IMA BLOW YOU AWAY TAKE THIS! FFLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEE OF THE ONE WINGED DRAGGGGOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!! HA!" Max has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a straight punch of pressurized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurized air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explosion radius. Max was taught his by his uncle Suran where Max is able to absorb the shadows and darkness in the area to perform this move where he channels's the Chi into his left arm. This cause Max to create a Black/Dark purple aura surrounding his whole arm, the chi forming around his arm just waiting til he fires. When Max is ready to fire the blast, this effect is much different than the push blast if his foe are hit with such a move the attack is first cold to them this is because its somewhat shock your feeling. its not use to the instantaneous heat. so when you first apply your hands, the body, and the brain, react to it being cold until it hits the nervous system, in which case, the brain receives a signal telling you its hot. thats why when you touch something cold or hot, the body's natural instinct is to remove it. His attack would give the user about 800 C. As such, Max can change it's size from that of the average size and speed of a train at full speed to that of a funnel, straing from a point and expanding into a blanketed wave, the size of course depending on Max will. Seeing this coming right at him Jackie Jackie placed his hands forward he began to channel the air around him making it very thin as his hands begin to absorb it. This is one of Jackie's best moves it's where he is able to turn compressed air into explosives and shape them into forms such as spheres and cubes, allowing them to be projected or thrown. He reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds, Jackie can also set bombs at wil. Anyone caught in this storm of winds would feel the intense pain of Jackie's move. As he channeled the Chi inside his palms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it would form as things around Jackie began to pick up like the winds which began to brush like crazy between Max and him. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif Shadow Dragon's Eruption.gif White Dragon's Holy Breath.gif Jackie's blast 2.jpg JACKIE'S BLAST.jpg Velvet watching the two Velvet smirked as she pulled out her lolipop and began to enjoy the show as much as she would love to break up the fight she wanted to see her brothers little spat. Max and Jackie was equal in being an idoit but it was time to see if they where equal in power? As the poweful winds knocked her back a bit she never lost contact to the fight. " GIVE UP JACKIE!!!!!!!" Max shouted out pushing his power forward which caused Jackie to step back his arms growing tried has his brother really surpassed him? As Jackie was lost in his thoughts he started to think about the things Jackie looked things to moviate him his brother and sister ofcoruse but there was one thing that was pushing him forward Kodi he needed to find out what was going on with her his rival why was she in his head this was all confusing to him but Jackie knew one thing he wasnt going to lose " NO! YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE YOUR OLDER BROTHER..!!!! HAAAAAAA!" Jackie's blast now seemed to be winning as Max got down on one leg as he gave it all he had before both attacks cancled out sending both of them falling on the ground. Jackie still laying down on the ground Max quickly stood before looking at his brother and sister before saying " Thanks for the time but i must go." Racing out the shrines Velvet turned to Max shaking her head before going to aid her older brother Jackie " Come on CHamp, looks like Max going off to train. Im watching over him but you need to rest come on. Picking up her brother and laying him down Jackie took a nice long sleep in the shrines. Category:Ark 23 Category:Serizawa's Training for Sector Games Category:The Trigon Saga